User talk:RogueTheWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BanchoLeomon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 01:38, May 22, 2014 (UTC) BanchoLeomon Incidentally, there's no "u" particle in BanchoLeomon's name, and for some reason you never wrote it as "BanchouReomon". Inconsistent. Source for why the Japanese name is BanchoLeomon: http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/bancholeomon/index.html Source for why the idiom is pronounced Tenjo Tenga: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaka_at_Birth_(T%C5%8Ddai-ji) We're not going to rely on another anime, which is subject to its own host of errors. The idiom is a historical quote, and its traditionally romanized as "Tenga". If you can provide a quote of the Digimon franchise itself pronouncing the idiom as "Tenge", we can take that into consideration. 17:43, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Before arguing with someone about how to run the Wiki, be sure to verify you're talking to the correct person. Ryo205 is not taking part in this conversation. KrytenKoro was the one who sent you the previous message, and I, G-SANtos, am sending this one now. Ryo205 is a pretty inactive admin, and the message left by him at the top of your talk page is just an automated that everyone receives on their first edit. :Like KrytenKoro already said, there's no "u" in BanchoLeomon's name, there's only a chōonpu (ー), so technically the name can't be written "banchou". :The way it's spelt in Japanese is not the reason we use "BanchoLeomon", but it's because Bandai said that's how they want it romanized. Just like Archnemon, Tuwarmon, Tyumon, and Tyutyumon. The name of the Bancho group has also occasionally been written as "BAN-TYO", more specifically, in Darkdramon's profile, and [http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3059491968 Digimon Collectors]. :For "Tenga", you should really check your stuff before claiming it a mistranslation, because according to Japanese Wikipedia, Tenga is correct. Anyway, the anime has him using "Tenge", so we fixed that. Thanks for pointing out. :No, "o" can't be written "ho". You're mistaking with "ō" and "oh", and Tohma's name is "トーマ". 15:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You don't need to get admin permission before editing, but you do need to familiarize yourself with wiki policy: *''"SECOND RULE: Do not make an edit based on what you "feel" would make more sense for the page topic. Even if the material on the page "sounds wrong", you must always check the published material to confirm whether it is true or not."'' *''"Do not rely on fansites or fan-translated material for the spellings of names, attacks, or areas. Please check official sources like the Digimon Dictionary or the existing articles here for the correct spellings. Any disputes are to be settled on the article's talk page."'' *''"Any changes to the entries in an article's Digimon Infobox must be sourced to whichever official publication the data comes from. This sourcing may be performed through ref notes, commented callouts, or in-text coverage later on the page."'' ::Paying attention to any of these policies, which are among the first on the list of policies, would have avoided this entire situation. Before continuing to edit, please just read the entire edit policy through, and then you can feel free to continue editing. Even if the admins step in to correct you on things, that doesn't mean we want you to leave. 14:31, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::(One quick sidenote, though -- It's great that you love Japanese...but it's very much not a good idea to talk down to people about something you are still only passingly familiar with, especially when they're more experienced than you. Be content to enjoy the subject without indulging in criticism.) But you aren't experienced, you've made many mistakes making this site. You're only being arrogant. It is easy to talk behind your screen isn't it? You've only shown me how far your incompetence reach. Besides you've limited that little knowledge of yours only to the Digimon.net site. At least that is what it feels to me. I've loved Digimon for 14 years since it aired year 2000. Note that I've watched almost all Digimon series (japanese original) so I know some things, things that can be fixed in this site. --RogueTheWarrior (talk) 16:56, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Kassra Romeo Arturia Archnemon and SlushAngemon This is a warning for inserting false info into Arukenimon and SlushAngemon. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism may lead into a ban from editing. :The "japname" parameter is not for rōmaji, it's for the official romanization of the Japanese name (or an approximation, in case an official one doesn't exist yet), which, for アルケニモン, is Archnemon. Also, SlushAngemon is the official dub name. Per our rules, first anime American dub name supercedes any previous name the Digimon may have had. Don't "correct" stuff before verifying if your "corrections" are correct. 15:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) VenomMyotismon This description: :It has the lower half of a beast and an upper half with a beetle-like shell, Is directly from the official Japanese profile for VenomVamdemon. Please familiarize yourself with our editing policy: :"SECOND RULE: Do not make an edit based on what you "feel" would make more sense for the page topic. Even if the material on the page "sounds wrong", you must always check the published material to confirm whether it is true or not." 14:38, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I can tell you this honestly as I always am. I wouldn't be here editing if it weren't for that I've watched almost all Digimon series (original japanese). Only Xros Wars is left to finish. --RogueTheWarrior (talk) 16:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Kassra Romeo Arturia ::What's more important, for the sections that you're editing, is that you've read the Digimon Reference Book and other Bandai profiles. 19:13, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Crusadermon The kana used can be translated as both argent and urgent; in fact, WWWJDIC only suggests "urgent" as a translation. :アージェント; アージャント (n) urgent EditGGISAW GGISA As far as choosing between the two, "Urgent" makes sense, as the attack description focuses on it being an immediate, speedy attack, while "Argent" makes no sense whatsoever, as "Argent" means "silver". Neither Crusadermon, its shield, nor the attack are silver. You reference the anime in claiming that "Argent" is correct -- can you provide a screenshot showing where the kana are officially romanized as "Argent"? Because if you're going based on the fansub, those are unreliable and unacceptable as a spelling source due to their origin -- something that is laid out in our editing policies: :"Do not rely on fansites or fan-translated material for the spellings of names, attacks, or areas. Please check official sources like the Digimon Dictionary or the existing articles here for the correct spellings. Any disputes are to be settled on the article's talk page." In addition, please stop sending messages to random, unrelated admin due to your disputes. Either contact the editor who made the edit (by looking through the page's edit history), or use the article's talk page. 19:17, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::As I showed above, the pronunciation for "A-jento" is the same whether it means Argent or Urgent. That is basic Japanese; if you've gotten past your first year of study, you should understand how this works. (By the way, the link you gave was a fansub, which makes it confusing that you claim you're not basing your claims on the fansub.) ::As for Magnamon, the official Digimon website, Digimon Web, lists it as an Ultimate (Mega in English) when it is part of the Royal Knights. Source. ::Wikipedia isn't official. Digimon.net is the official site made by Bandai -- the profiles in it are official. ::A "wiki" is a type of site, it's not some concept owned by wikipedia, which isn't even the first wiki. We didn't copy wikipedia's name. For shit's and giggles, though, look in the edit history for that Royal Knights page -- that's right, most of what's there was written by me and other editors of the Digimon Wiki. ::As for the Royal Knights consisting of thirteen Digimon -- it's right here, again on the official website, and reiterated across the franchise. I don't know where you got the idea that nine is all there is, unless you've only seen Frontier and Data Squad and weren't aware that there were Royal Knights, such as Alphamon, who appeared outside that anime. Since those two anime, two more have been published, meaning that only one is left. ::I'm not going to ban you for being ludicrously naive and arrogant about your frankly lacking skill in Japanese. You'll only get banned if you violate wiki policy, one of which is to make sure you rely on the officially published materials for your edits, not your own interpretations or the content of fansites (which wikipedia is one of). If you'd like to actually be productive and appreciated, learn some Japanese and start researching the official materials. Otherwise, kindly shut up. 21:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC)